1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic applicator, and more particularly, to an adjustable cosmetic applicator that allows an applying unit through which a cosmetic liquid is applied to be adjusted in angle thereof by means of a user's manipulation.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, mascara, which is one kind of cosmetic products, is used to apply various colors of mascara liquids to eyelashes to enhance the eyes. The mascara largely includes a handle and a brush, onto which a mascara liquid is applied.
So as to apply the mascara liquid to a user's eyelashes, first, the brush is inserted into a mascara case into which the mascara liquid is contained and is coated with the mascara liquid, and next, the brush is rotated on the eyelashes to raise the eyelashes upwardly, so that the mascara liquid is applied fully to the eyelashes to make them curvedly erected.
However, the above-mentioned conventional mascara has the handle and the brush arranged in a straight line, which gives many inconveniences in use.
For example, the make-up is conducted in the state where the eyelashes and the brush are arranged in a parallel with each other, and at this time, a user' arm should be raised to her shoulder's height to make the brush located in parallel with her eyelashes, which causes her make-up operation to be performed in an unstable posture, thereby resulting in bad make-up.